


Their Start

by ANonBinaryweeb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginnings, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Gen, King Creativity OC, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: It's the beginning of their lives as Thomas's sides and we get to view it with them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Their Start

He was greeted by darkness. Confused, he surveyed the room and saw he was alone in the room that seemed to continue on forever. His eyes landed on a door, and he slowly rose to his feet. He grabbed the metal doorknob, turning it. The door opened to reveal a living room area of sorts, a couch, and a single baby blue armchair. He carefully entered the room. 

He approached the couch and saw a letter with 'Morality' written on it. "Morality?" He questioned, "Oh, that's me!" he suddenly remembered, and grabbed the letter. He opened it, setting the envelope on the couch, and unfolding the sheet of paper.

_'Hello, Morality. Welcome to your first day as Thomas Sanders's morality. Your name is Patton, you can choose to keep that to yourself, or you can tell your fellow sides. The next side will be Logic, he'll arrive in the next few days. For the meantime, please get comfortable and familiarize yourself with the Mindspace.'_

Morality finished the letter, gathering envelope and throwing it away in the trash bin that sat next to the couch, but keeping the letter. He walked into a large kitchen, spotting a cell phone and charger laying on the table. He grabbed it, unlocking and saw that it was empty, though contacts were already in the phone.

'Logic, Creativity, Deceit, and Anxiety' He scanned the contacts. 

"I guess I'm alone for a bit" Morality sighed, though paused upon hearing footsteps, a figure entering the room from the same door from the seemingly endless room that Morality originally came out of. 

The figure was a man wearing black and yellow clothing, half of his face matching Morality 's, while the other half resembled a snake's. The other trait scanned the room before his eyes landed onto Patton, he paused. "Hello, I'm Morality!" Morality stated, "Are you Logic? The letter said that he'd be next, though it did say he wouldn’t be here for another couple days". The trait with the snake eye looked Morality up and down before responding. 

"No, I'm Deceit" His words were sharp, as if his tone was a knife. "Nice to meet you" Morality's smile didn't drop as he approached the other, even though Morality could tell that Deceit wanted nothing to do with him, but he didn’t let that deter him.

"Pleasure is all _mine_ " Deceit said, pressing a gloved hand to his chest. "It seems that we're on two different sides of the mindscape" Deceit stated, showing the paper he had gotten. 

_'Hello Deceit. Welcome to your first day as Thomas Sanders's Deceit. Your name is ********* ,you can choose to keep that to yourself, or tell your fellow sides. Morality has already been formed, but he lives in the mindscape and you live in the darkspace with one other. They will arrive after Creativity and Logic are both formed.'_

Morality finished the letter, handing it back. "Your name is missing" Patton commented, "Well, I haven't chosen to reveal it yet" Deceit answered, having a slight condescending tone, tucking the letter in his back pocket. "Oh" Morality watched as Deceit walked to the nearby hallway that he hadn’t seen yet. 

"See you later?" The yellow dressed male turned towards the fatherly trait, " _Of course_ ". 

==

It was about two days later when Logic formed. He arrived dressed in tan dress pants, plain black polo shirt, and matching glasses with Morality. 

Morality was in the middle of trying to figure out the television, as it needed to still be put together, the stand needed to be screwed to the television. "Excuse me" Morality jumped at Logic's voice, turning around to face him. "Oh, hello!" Morality stood up, walking over to greet him.

"I'm Morality" Morality smiled, noticing the suddenly appearing cell phone on the table. "Logic, a pleasure to meet you" Logic looked around the room, spotting the parts of the television that sat all strewn on the floor. 

"Would you like some assistance?" Logic offered and Morality lit up, "Yes please! I'm just having trouble understanding". 

They sat on the floor together, Logic slowly explaining the steps, allowing Morality to still do it, but now able to do it. 

==

Logic and Morality fell into a rhythm after a couple days. Morality cooked breakfast and Logic did the dishes. Morality usually kept the place kept clean, still doing his job as Morality of course, while Logic did his work in his room. 

On the tenth day of this, another side arrived. They wore royal attire. The color scheme was mix of red and green, but the main shirt was white, and their brown mustache was slightly bushy. 

A cell phone appeared on the table, much like when Logic arrived. "Hello! My name is Romus!" His voice startled Logic, who was sitting on the couch with his nose in a book. "Hello, Romus" Logic stuck the bookmark in the book and stood up. Logic pushed his glasses up, "I'll inform Morality of your arrival". 

Romus watched as Logic went through the kitchen and out of his view. It didn't take long until the two sides came back into the common area. "Hello, I'm Morality!" He stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Romus shook, "A pleasure to meet you, Morality".

"Well, it seems we're just waiting for one more" Logic commented.

==

_"Hello Logic. Welcome to your first day as Thomas Sanders's logic. Your name is Logan, you can choose to keep that to yourself or tell your fellow sides. Morality and Deceit have both been formed. Morality will on the light side with you, while Deceit will be on the dark side. Creativity will be formed soon."_

[Logan’s Notes]

Morality. Details- First to be formed, it seems that Deceit formed right after him, but received his letter inside the room where we all have formed in. He's kind, welcoming, and extremely helpful, though very emotional. I've yet to be able to grasp the concept of 'feelings'. A lot of ‘feelings’ feel pleasant to feel, but there is a large amount of them that are confusing and rather painful at times.

Deceit- Second Side to be formed, formed just after Morality. Lives in the darkscape of the mind. Typically keeps to himself and is alone in the darkscape. I don’t know too much about him and I wish to know more, but I don’t want to be too upfront and come across as rude or nosey. I’ll just wait until he feels comfortable to speak with us.

Romus- Fifth Side to be formed. Though he can be rather annoying at times, his debates are quite enjoyable. He spends a good amount of time in his 'imagination space' and has invited me in numerous times, even though I have no want to visit that place and have state many times that I have no want, yet he still persists. 

Anxiety- He's yet to form, but when he does, he'll be the sixth to have been formed. He's a contact in everyone's phone. Well, that's assuming that Deceit has his contact as well, since I haven't seen or spoken to him since my arrival when he came to greet me, yet he didn't do that for Romus. It still a mystery to the why.

_"Hello Romus. Welcome to your first day as Thomas Sanders's creativity. You may not hold form for too long, maybe two years at the longest as you've been deemed 'unstable'. Please, keep this information to yourself. You may split into two separate sides one day. The split isn't guaranteed to be painless, but you may not remember the pain if there’s any pain."_


End file.
